Best Friends with Benefits
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Ever had a best friend but with benefits? That describes the relationship between Loren and Eddie. Both have one thing in common,they've been hurt by love and don't wanna fall in love again. But what they realize is they fell a long time ago and didn't know it.


**Heey there! New story coming your way! I have been inspired by stories that portray Leddie as "friends with benefits" and also them being best friends so why not both ? (Little Taco Girl Commercial Reference) xD if you get this reference..you're awesome xD lol HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care**

_Chapter 1:The past stays with you_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Ever had a booty call at your command and see that person the next day at your house,just hanging with your parents? Well..that's what I have going on today. My best friend with benefits,Loren Tate. I love her to death,literally but neither of us can fully commit to loving someone..so we don't. We can tell each other anything,be around each other whenever we can and then we can rip each other's clothes off the next. And after we go right back to hanging out._

_I know,seems pretty messed up but we have reasonable situations. I got __tired of shallow,lying,manipulative girls in my life. The most recent girl I learned to love was willing to score with any guy who was decent looking,had a huge tally-wacker,and had at least one condom in his pocket. Too say the least,I loved her and I had to keep learning how to love a new girl,who I thought was different,over and over again,thanks to girls like her I don't anymore,completely finished and finished learning that lesson. Just put me in detention for giving up I guess._

___But should I complain? Loren's past was quite lengthy.._

_In her freshman year the higher class men use to get her drunk to the point where she "loosened up" and so she wouldn't be too uptight about fooling around a little but,the assholes never cared,so that eventually stuck with her. That no one cared,all they wanted was to get in her pants. I guess our relationship just encourages that but at least I'm here for her. I genuinely love her and honestly I wouldn't care if we didn't have our "Best friend benefits" as we would call it. Frankly,I don't know why we have it. I guess it just gives us someone to love,or some outlet to make us feel love,or receive love. I'm not sure if this a healthy habit or just poisons us as we keep going. Either way,we'll never get hurt again right?__  
_

_We connected. Two hopeless romantics chasing love,who couldn't trust. Match made in heaven huh? All we wanted was to be loved but eventually finding out love was over-rated. So we became each other's best friends and also eventually became each other's craving satisfiers. My parents know we fool around,which they don't approve of much,but they know we absolutely care about each other so they don't interfere. But I guess it's a good enough reason._

_"Hey Eddie."Loren said smiling and getting into my car. Everyday we drove to school together and left school together. Nothing could separate us. I kissed her on the cheek and she put on her seatbelt. We were both juniors,which meant some of the assholes who got Loren hammered were still here. They're also the reason I'm extra protective of Loren. _

_We arrived at school and I hopped out of my convertible,wearing a red basketball jacket,black t-shirt,black skinny jeans,and red sneakers. I walked to Loren's side of the car putting on my aviators and opening the door for her. She was dressed differently today,usually she wears quiet dresses and tank tops. But today she dressed in a black basketball jacket,red tube top,black booty shorts,and red sneakers attracting a bit more attention from the guys. Oh,great. She's hotter than usual,now I have to be her full on body guard.__  
_

_"Thanks."She said smiling. She walked ahead,so I followed after her locking the care behind me. She turned around to wait for me. "So got any plans for today?"She said putting on her aviators. "No,no plans at all. Are you busy?"I said distracted by the guys staring at her. I shot them glares and put my arm around her shoulders. "Um,that wasn't an invite since we do spend everyday together."She said chuckling and putting her arm around my waist._

_"Well what do you have in mind?"I said continuing to walk to our usual table. "How do you feel about the beach?"She said moving out of my embrace and sitting on the old blue metal four-chaired bench that could fit eight people,but normally it only held the two of us. "Beach? My best friend doesn't like the beach."She smirked. "Well I think it will be fun,what do you say?"She said smiling. "Sure,sounds good. Just the two of us."She smiled as I kissed her on the cheek and sat across from her._

_I walked Loren to her advanced Calculus class which she dreads,complaining of it's simpleness. Which I don't understand because I only take Algebra,but she is a genius of course. I walked in and sat in the back of the class avoiding everyone of those 'trying to look sexy' girls and sat right next to Ian,my best friend besides Loren. "What's up mate."He said slapping my shoulder. "Nothing,but what do you have planned today? Loren and I are heading to the beach." He smiled. "Loren's going? I'm in."He said chuckling. I laughed along considering every guy was after her but it did make me a but jealous. But he knows how I feel about Loren so he doesn't push it._

_After class I raced to the front of the school to meet Loren. "Hey ready to go?"I said. "Yeah can we stop off to grab some things?"She said looking through her phone. "Yeah,sure but I invited Ian with us to the beach."I said. She looked up."Eddie I love him but he might invite others."She said in a disgusted tone making me chuckle. "Don't worry,let's head out."I said smiling,making her nod. "Yo Ed! I'll meet you guys there?"Ian called out across the courtyard. I nodded and wrapped my arm around Loren's side and began walking towards the car. _

_We stopped at the Tate residence and walked up to the doorstep. "Crap forgot my bag in the car."I tossed her my keys and she tossed me hers. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. "Loren?"Nora called out. "No it's Eddie."I said taking off my jacket and placed it on the couch. "Oh hey sweetie."She said smiling and pulled me into a hug. "Hi,Lo's in the car getting her bag. We just stopped to grab some stuff for the beach."I said._

_"Hmm weird. Loren doesn't like the beach."I laughed. "You're telling me."We laughed. "Well you know where her room is."She said walking into the kitchen. I nodded and walked into her room. I grabbed her guitar,in the corner of the room,where it usually was and placed it on the bed. I took out her hot pink and aqua bikini and her over-sized see through white lace t-shirt and a pair of denim jean booty shorts. I looked up at Loren. She smiled and walked in. "Thank you. You're sweet."She looked down at my choice. "And you have good taste."_

_She pulled out her hot pink gym bag putting in a black lace underwear and bra,black leather boots,and some Victoria's secret pajamas. "Close the door please."She said. She grabbed the bathing suit and faced the wall. She threw her bra behind her,white with pink polka dots,and did the same with her underwear. After she pulled on the lace shirt and the denim shorts. "Let's go!"She said smiling. __She grabbed her straw hat and pushed up her aviators. _

_"So it's only Ian joining right? Because I don't mind him but everyone else I hate."She said smirking and putting her feet up on the dashboard. "Yeah I think so,didn't look like he was inviting anyone else."I said focusing on the road. "By the way,you look awesome in that baiting suit."I said taking a quick glance at her. "I should,you picked it."She said chuckling. "Sometimes I think you have too good taste to be straight."She said joking tone. I laughed as we stopped at a red light. "I am straight because.."I said as I pulled her into a deep kiss. "Other guys couldn't kiss like that."I said as we pulled away breathless and I began to drive again. She smirked as she began going through her phone. _

_We parked the car and ran towards the sand hand in hand. He laid down her favorite pink towel and dropped her stuff next to it. She immediately sat down criss-crossed and grabbed her guitar. I smiled down at her as I laid my stuff next to her. I grabbed my phone to check a message from Ian. "Sorry mate. Got jumped by the populars and now we're having a beach party." I rolled my eyes and looked at Loren. _

_She looked so happy. She wasn't smiling but,I could tell she was happy. I won't tell her about the populars yet. I threw my phone onto the towel and sat behind her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she looked up to me,kissing me on the cheek. "I love you."I said as she smiled and laid back onto my chest. __She began playing our favorite song,making me smirk. Paradise by Coldplay. **(I suggest the acoustic cover by Tyler Ward,just for something to listen to :P)**_

**_Eddie:_**

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**_Both:_**

**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**_Loren: _**

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

**_Both:_**

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She closed her eyes**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**Away she'd fly.**

**_ Eddie:_**

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

******Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh**

**_Eddie:_**

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

**I know the sun must set to rise.**

**_Loren:_**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**_Both:_**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**

**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**

**_Ian's POV_**

_I said bye to Loren and Eddie as they walked away. I turned to grab my stuff and bumped into the populars. I guess I was considered one of them but I didn't really hang with them much. They just wanted to get closer to Eddie. "Hey Ian. Any plans today?"Chloe said as she walked up with a bunch of guys and girls behind her. Loren,Eddie,and I call them the blonde squad. "Yeah,heading to the beach with some friends."I said quickly as I grabbed my backpack and tried to rush away. "Hold it. Is Eddie gonna be there?"She said with her eyes staring me down. "Uh..". She smiled and turned to the group. "Everyone we're going to the beach."She called out making them cheer. I rolled my eyes. **  
**_

_We parked the car in the lot and walked onto the sand,with Chloe complaining that it was messing up her five hundred dollar pair of sandals. We noticed Loren and Eddie down the beach,Eddie was sitting behind Loren with his arm around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled,kissing him on the cheek. Eddie said something to her,that I couldn't hear. She smiled and laid back onto him. I smiled. I wish I could love someone like that._

_I turned to see all the populars behind me looking at them. Chloe turned around looking at us strangely. She followed where our eyes were pointed and glared at the sight. She stopped in front of me and huffed. We could hear Loren and Eddie singing from where we stood. When they finished singing Eddie took her guitar and laid it next to them. Loren sat in between his legs as he wrapped both of his arms around the front of her waist kissing the top of her head._

_I walked in back of Chloe. "You see that. That's love. You're never gonna find that with Eddie."She scoffed. "Why do you think that."She said crossing her arms. I pointed at them. "He already found it."I said as I walked ahead of them. I turned to see Chloe's face. Disappointed face at that._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! I really wanted to show a strong connection between Leddie:) So tell me what you think! Any suggestions? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take Care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
